


in which 2chan just really wants to fuck

by blurryspots



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times +1, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Bang Chan, but minor, everytime 2chan tries to have sex, hieeee, i wrote this like six months ago, lambskin ;), minsung is nasty, something goes wrong, they cute tho so, very minor hyunjeong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryspots/pseuds/blurryspots
Summary: five times 2chan tries to have sex+1 time they actually get to
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	in which 2chan just really wants to fuck

1.

"H-Holy shit!"Changbin's yelp is muffled by the blanket covering his face as he raises his hips up again,to then grind them back down over Chan's cock.

'Quiet,baby.You'll wake everyone up!"Chan seethes through his clenched teeth,watching with his hand over his mouth as Changbins ass swallows his dick over and over.

They lay on the couch,with their friends lying a mere few feet away.

Chan woke Changbin up with his hands in his pants,and the younger couldnt exactly refuse the older's silent proposition,hands shooting up to cover his mouth and eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Changbin honestly finds it both extremely hot and extremely weird that they are literally fucking with their friends a few feet away.

Its things like this that make him wonder if he's a bad person.

Chan pistons his hips up,cock snug in Changbin's ass, balls catching on the fabric of his sweats. 

There's a faint mumble from someone on the floor, and Changbin curses himself for not forcing Chan to take him back to the bedroom, paralyzed frozen with fear of being caught.

Changbin doesnt want to be dramatic, but he'd literally rather die than be caught getting off two feet away from his friends.

Minho,Jisung,and Hyunjin would never let him live it down, 

Felix and Woojin would try to sympathize and pity him, which will just make him hate himself more.

And Seungmin and Jeongin would never look at him the same, scarred for life.

Thats not something he's willing to deal with.

Its silent again other than the television after a few moments, and Chan slowly starts to piston his hips up into the younger, creating a rhythm.

"H-hyung,faster." Changbin whines breathily, trying with everything in himself to be silent as Chan grazes his prostate three times fast.

"Fuck."Chan groans lowly, hand coming up and around Changbin's neck, pressing down on his windpipe.

"Oh my god—

"Hyung."Jeongin suddenly shoots up from the far left and Changbin gasps quietly,shoving Chan down into the couch and laying overtop of him, feigning sleep.

Jeongin looks around cutely, a little confused of his whereabouts, before standing and trudging to the light in the corner of the room.

Chan slowly moves the blanket over their nearly-bare bodies and drops, eyes closing as soon as the light flicks on.

The youngest slowly wakes everyone up,one by one and helps them to their rooms,taking Hyunjin last to his own room and cooing at the older as if he were his hyung.

After he's taken everyone else, he makes his way over to the couple on the couch, and Changbin's so scared they'll be caught that he's shaking,eyes moving rapidly in fright under his closed eyelids.

Jeongin leans over them for a moment before shrugging and slowly trudging to his room, ready for sleepy Hyunjin cuddles.

"Maybe I was dreaming."He murmurs,closing his door behind himself.

Changbin gasps out as if he were holding his breath (which he so totally was,) and snatches the blanket up, running to his room in embarrassment and closing the door behind himself.

Chan just sighs, staring at his now only half hard cock in dismay.

2.

"Channie,speed up."Changbin's on his knees this time,and they made sure the members were out of the dorm so they could be alone.

The older speeds up his thrusts and angles his hips to hit Bin where he knows he likes,and then smiles and stares at the ceiling as the smaller's moans start to fill their room,low groans bouncing off the walls.

They're finally fucking alone.

They dont have to hold back,they can love each other wholeheartedly and shout as loud as they want.

"Fuck me,hyung.Yes!"Changbin's moans slur into the mattress,and Chan lays his own back flat over the younger's,thrusting at a better angle.

"You want daddy to make you cum,baby?You want daddy to fuck you into this mattress and make you scream for him dont you baby?"The blonde bites and breathes against Changbin's ear,and he shivers violently as Chan speaks dirty to him.

He rolls the erect nubs of his own nipples as his small body bounces against the bed.

"Make me cum,hyung.Make Binnie cum.No one's here,do it."

The taller rolls Changbin onto his back,and buries his face in his neck,snapping his hips at an animalistic pace.

Changbin starts silently mouthing ChanChanChan until he's suddenly screaming it, legs resting on the older's shoulders.

"Changbin hyung!I need help with th—oh my god!"

Felix stands in the middle of the hallway,staring at the two on the bed with his gloves and coat still on,nose red from the outside cold.

"Its just Lix,keep going."Changbin moans.

"—come on,Chan."the younger's whines get louder the slower Chan gets,and Felix seems frozen in the doorway,apparently shocked.

"Chan,baby.Please.Im so close."Changbin grasps Chan's wrist pitifully,and real tears are leaving his eyes.The taller has a scowl on his face,snatching away from his boyfriend to grab his bathrobe and leave the room,shoving felix's still shocked stature out of his way to head to the bathroom.

"Im going to take a shower."

3.

"You're fucking sure no one will come home?"  
Changbin bouncing around their shared room in lustful excitement,looking for his lube and a condom or two,and Chan lays on the bed,smug.

"Yeah,baby.Everyone has schedule's today except you and me.Plenty of time for me to fuck you against every object in this house."Changbin dramatically shivers where he stands and goes shuffling around his drawers to find the condom,lube retrieved.

"Oh my god I cant wait,we'll have at least four hours to do anything we want baby!Completely alone!I wanna—where the hell are all my condoms?"Changbin's been searching around the room for ten minutes since he got the news from Chan,and he cant seem to find any condoms.

He and Chan must've used them all—he doesnt know how,with someone always up their asses.

"You don't see any?"Chan's mood deflates a little,and Changbin feels bad.

"Ill look in Minho and Hyunjin's rooms,they've gotta have at least one around here,right?"

There were no condoms in their dorm.

After searching literally everywhere in the dorm  
(Chan checked the fridge three times,)they came to the conclusion that one of them would have to go out and buy a pack.

"It'll only take five minutes.The convenience store is just downstairs."Changbin sits in Chan's lap and grinds his hips into the older's,forcing a groan out of him.

Chan's hands find Changbin's hips,rolling them over.

"How about we bareback?"He proposes,kissing along Changbin's neck and rubbing his nipples.

The younger can feel himself slipping quickly,and if he doesnt go to the store now,he'll be shot up with Chan's babies and they have a few performances tomorrow.

"We have schedules tomorrow.I have to go if you wanna have sex,babe.It'll be record time,ill just run down and run back up,hm?"Chan whines as the smaller pulls away from him and shrugs a few articles of clothing on to fit the winter,kissing his lips and staring at his erection,laying against his thigh as chan stares at him with puppy dog eyes.

Changbin shakes his head and looks away,too tempted.

"Ill be right back.Then we can do all the things you like."  
the brunette winks at his boyfriend,who whines a little, staring at the clock and wishing Changbin was on his way back already.

Changbin bustles out the door and downstairs to the convenience store,searching quickly in the florescent light for their favorite condoms.

He doesnt see their favorites.

In fact,Changbin doesnt see any condoms in the entire fucking store.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me."

He storms to the front of the store.

"There arent any more condoms?!"he screeches at the cashier,and she just shrugs,not scared of him when she's a whopping six inches taller then him.

He sneers and sprints out of the store,looking for the next closest one.

Changbin has to visit five stores across town to get his condoms.To get any condoms,for that matter.And by the time he found them,all the fuzzy,warm lust spinning in his gut had completely disappeared,leaving behind an anger and disappointment that swung from his ribcage and danced on his lungs.

He came back to the dorms as quickly as he could and when he finally made it back,the boys were home,yelling per usual,and Chan was in their bed,cock limp and dormant,like him.

He'd fallen asleep.

4.

"There's nothing—to do—today—but fuck,like how great is this?I prayed to jesus, mary, buddha, abraham,every god there is so that we could be alone today."Changbin kisses Chan on the lips multiple times before trailing down to his neck and nipping lightly as to make little to no marks.

Once again,the boys were out of the dorm for separate things because of their day off,and Changbin made sure everyone would be gone atleast two hours.

After confirming this,Changbin went to the convenience store and bought five different kinds of condoms ("We've never tried lambskin,have we?")as well as lube so they'd be prepared.

There couldnt be anything else to stop them.

Chan felt uneasy about the aftermath of their sex, he'd never gotten that far with Changbin.He kind of felt ashamed,like what they were doing was a naughty thing they weren't supposed to.They'd never gotten far enough to actually cum and bask in the after glow and he just hopes he doesnt make it weird.

Plus, he literally hadnt slept since four days ago, running on ramen noodles, sailor moon reruns, and jyp's threats in the back of his head.

"Are you ready?"Changbin climbs into bed and straddles Chan's lap,eyes twinkling in excitement.

The blonde rubs changbin's hips carefully,a little nauseous. 

Changbin looks Chan in the eyes and blinks a few times, sensing his uneasiness.

"Wh-what's wrong?You look a little green,baby."

"I'm feeling—

Chan jerks forwards,feeling his stomach contract as a burp arises from his throat.

Changbin's eyes widen in retaliation,and he reaches for the trash can on the ground beside Chan's bed as fast as he can.

Just as he lifts it up to Chan's face,the older vomits into the can,and onto Changbin's bare chest.

Changbin stares at the ceiling and tries not to cry as he acknowledges his boyfriend's literal vomit sliding down his chest and pooling around his thighs.

"Oh my god—baby, im so sor—"

More vomiting.

It takes Chan's breakfast to land on Changbin's neck for the younger to spring into motion.The raven head squeals and jumps up from the bed, running to the bathroom down the hall.

Chan stares dumbly at the air, where Changbin was sitting only a few minutes ago, and feels immensely disappointed.

After fifteen minutes of Changbin scrubbing as hard as he can at his chest and neck, the younger scoops Chan's dirtied sheets up and puts them in the washing machine, taking the older blonde to the bathroom to have his own shower.

He massages Chan's scalp and body with scentless soap, to keep his jumpy stomach at bay, then he takes the older to his own bed,sending him to sleep before starting his trek to the convenience store for ingredients for Chan's soup and ginger ale.

After feeding the older, they curl up together in Changbin's twin bed, across from Minho's.

Changbin puts his face in Chan's sweaty, too-hot neck and draws comforting circles in the older's back.

"I-I'm sorry, Bin. I wanted to, so bad. I wanted to make you proud."

Changbin's feels Chan's chest rack with sobs against his own, and he pulls away to look the older in the face.

"Hyung, baby, you make me proud already. You do so much for me.For the group.I fall more and more in love with you everyday.You make me proud, you make everyone so proud.There is nothing you could do that would change that."Changbin shushes Chan's cries with kisses all over his face,before laying him back in bed again.

They fall asleep like that.

When the boys return home, Chan and Changbin are curled up in the younger's bed, humidifier on at the highest setting, and Chan's wrapped in millions of blankets.

They leave them be.

5.

"You're sure you dont want to throw up at the sight of me without clothes?"Changbin grits out irritably a week later, following chan into a dark room.

Chan closes the door after the ravenhead, and chuckles a little nervously, embarrassed.

"Baby, no.—

Chan flicks on the light to their studio and reaches his hands out in a 'gimme' motion as Changbin reluctantly walks into his arms.

"—You without clothes make me want to bend you over every object in our house."The blonde presses kisses all over Changbin's face and makes the younger giggle in pure happiness before pulling him even closer.

"Why havent we thought of this."Changbin groans as Chan bites playfully at his neck,groping his ass and thighs.

"I dont know,but you're getting really thick these days baby,you look so good."Chan groans,and Changbin lets out a light giggle that slips into a moan when Chan lifts him by his thighs and sits him on top of the expensive sound equipment.

"Hyung,be careful,you're gonna fuck up—

Suddenly,the noise from a old track blasts through the quiet air and chan jumps to turn it down as changbin covers his ears,surprised.

"Hyung,what are you doing?turn it o—"

A loud groans vibrates against the walls of the small studio,and changbin gasps,turning in chan's grasp to look at the equipment.

"Did I just hear a fucking moan?"Changbin yells,looking Chan.

They're quiet for a minute to see if they hear anything else and there's nothing for a few seconds but the sound of movement and a Rain track playing low.

Then they hear another moan,quieter than the last one,but longer.

"Yes,hyung.Oh my g—"

"Ew!"Chan shouts.

"This was recorded a week ago."Changbin says.

"Who was—"

They both gasp.

"Jisung and Minho hyung!"Changbin screeches and jumps down from the desk after pushing Chan away,and the older turns the moans coming from the stereo off.

"They must of recorded it on accident."Changbin says,staring at the desk of studio equipment mildly.

"....Or on purpose.Jisung might've forgotten to get rid of it after they came last."Chan mumbles,and the idea of doing the same doesnt exactly disgust him.It intrigues him.

As the younger dramatically claws at his own ears and gripes in disgust,Chan's eyes are on his jean-clad thighs, silently begging him to take the tight confinements off.

Changbin notices the blonde's lack of conversation and looks over at the older to see him already looking his way.

"What?"

Chan smirks and grips changbin by the hips,kissing along his neck and jaw.

"We can record your moans if you'd like?Maybe put 'em in a song farther down the line.Or just a 3racha mixtape, on soundcloud?"Chan's cold hands pinch at Changbin's nipples through his black tshirt,and the younger squawks in both disbelief and irritation, batting the blonde away.

"We just heard our friends moans on the company's equipment we use to make songs for our fans and you still wanna have sex?And we are not putting my moans on soundclo—"

Chan puts his hands back on the younger, and does that thing Changbin likes to his nipples that makes him shiver before once again lifting him off the floor,effortlessly,quieting him down.

"Bin,lets just try it.If you dont like it,we'll trash the track when we're done.If you do,then I have plenty of jerk off material for later."Chan presses the button to record in the booth,one hand on Changbin's ass, before entering and closing the door behind him.

"Just pretend we're at home,okay?"  
he rubs at Changbin's limp dick through his underwear and bites his lip in excitement when the raven purrs a little,head rolling back against the wall.

"Trying my very hardest to not be bothered by the fact that our friends have fucked in here."

"Be bothered about this."Chan unbuttons his pants and shamelessly grinds his dick up into Changbin's ass.

The raven lets out a shout of a moan when he feels how hard the blonde is,and he pushes at the older's chest so he can be let down to strip.

"You are so fucking lucky you're hot.If you were anybody else,Id punch you in the throat for even looking at me funny after finding this out." Changbin barks quietly,unbuckling his belt as he toes off his sneakers.

Chan laughs heartily at that,and rubs himself while shimmying out of his own sweats,eyes on Changbin's bulge.

"Hurry hyung,im horny."

The older shushes him as he goes to turn the light off in the corner,before skipping to Changbin and slapping him on the ass.

"Hyung!"Changbin whines,and as if his switch had been flipped with the one that belonged to the light,he snatched Chan's hoodie off his body before rubbing his hands over his abs,sinking to his knees.

Chan groans loudly when he sees the younger looking up at him through his fringe, fingers circling playfully around with the elastic of his boxers.

"You know what to do,sweetheart."The older whispers,and Changbin nods before pulling Chan's boxers past his knees,letting them pool around his ankles.

"God,I love your dick.So much."Changbin whines,and begins mouthing and kissing at Chan's cock.

"Thank you baby,I—

The door to the studio busts open and surprises Changbin,causing him to accidentally bite Chan's dick.

"Ow,fuck!"Chan shouts,hitting Changbin on reflex in the head and then falling on the floor,ankle twisted hazardously.

"Hyung,are you okay?"Changbin flinches when he hears Jisung's voice and throws Chan's sweatshirt over his erection,covering his own chest with his hand.

Jisung opens the door to the booth and gasps.

"Changbin hyung?Oh my god you're naked!—"

"Yeah, no shit—what are you doing here?"

Jisung's eyes dart immediately to the equipment sitting a few feet away from them, outside the booth, before smiling nervously and shrugging.

"I'm here looking for you two! Woojin hyung needed Chan hyung."Jisung lied cooly, and Changbin narrows his doe eyes at the younger.

"You're lying."

"And you're naked,so now what?"Jisung snaps, too nervous for his own good.

Changbin's eyes widen when he realizes how he and his boyfriend were found and what this might mean for their relationship with Jisung.

Right on cue, Chan groans loudly into the carpet, gripping close to his awkwardly-bent ankle.

"Oh no, hyung!" Changbin shouts, immediately leaning down to get a closer look.

Jisung sees this as a great time to do what he came to, running to the sound system and fiddling with a few buttons, deleting both his and 2chan's recordings before smiling triumphantly, as if he'd done some great deed and meeting Changbin halfway, who'd just gotten dressed and helped Chan up.The raven was currently all but carrying him to the leather couch in the corner of the room.

"Now that ive found you, im going back home. Good luck!" Jisung says in farewell, running out as changbin forms his mouth to disagree.

The raven just closes his mouth and stares at  
Jisung's retreating figure running down the hall before turning back to his boyfriend, half slumped on the couch, half laying on the floor.

He sighs,

"Come on, hyung. Let's go home."

It's a long,disappointing night that consists of Changbin carrying a needy, disgruntled Chan on his back all the way to the bus.

Explaining Chan's sprained ankle to JYP wasn't exactly fun, either.

**Author's Note:**

> +1 in next chapter


End file.
